Cynny
__FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance (THIS WHOLE PAGE IS A WIP FOR A BIT) A small, medium built, grey scaled ancient dragon (though rarely, shifting into the form of an adult). Teal stripes. Light blue chest plates. Dark blue, cat-like eyes. Expressive fins. Slightly darker grey tongue and inside of mouth. Personality Seemingly generally disinterested, tired, and a bit snarky, that's really more of a worn down outward shell. They don't take long to make friends, although true trust takes a certain kind of bond to form. They're a caring being that is always there to protect others, as long as they are aware of it. They tolerate a lot, but come back with quite the vengeance if you're a really bad person. Having fallen into the trap of being quite the monster in the past as the only way to cope with issues, they have since learned to be kind as much as possible (past their general sarcasm and introductory snark), and try to help those on a hellbent path. Likes & Dislikes LIKES: -quiet -high places, flight -fish (delicious tbh) -biped deserts -a good bath in a lake or the ocean -the color blue -snow, rain, the desert -books, knowledge DISLIKES: -loud people -very rude people -the blight, ironically -when there are way too many hatchlings -harming beings you don't intend to eat Strengths & Weaknesses STRENGTHS: -kindness -patience (usually) -insight WEAKNESSES: -gets hurt somewhat easily -isolates too much -snaps too easily at idiots (see: the 'usually' where patience is mentioned. it depends on the day, really) Story Cynny was born somewhere on the main continent, in 209 BR. By some unlikely circumstances, they became lost from their nest, and ended up alone in the wilderness. As their situation left them starving and cold, a kind helian dragoness, Caelhisiia, flying nearby spotted them, picked them up, and took them back to Chiconis. They lived with Caelhisiia for the first five years of their life, reading the books in her library and playing around chiconis and the safer nearby areas. Until...one day, their adoptive mom never came back home. It was only much later in life that they learn about how her trips she was always taking were for the army in the war against the aegis, and the time she never came back she had fallen in battle, despite her pretty admirable skill. Even without that knowledge, however, all young Cyn saw was loneliness and fear. Their mother gone, and their hope of seeing her again ever waning, the small hatchling fell into a deep, long, and miserable sleep in the cave of their mother, in 196 BR. ~160BR-150BR By the time they wake up, nothing changed fundamentally, nor was their mother back. Cobwebs covered both their body and their home, the books yellowed and even ruined in places, after an earthquake or some other event had caused water to leak over them. ..Confused and alone, they leave, deciding there is nothing left for them there. Over the years, as their home cave crumbles and ultimately disappears, the now older hatchling takes to exploring the land and learning to fight and craft. Their magic is pretty terrible at this point. They learn of the ongoing war and decide that even small dragons like themself maybe of use. And so they train and explore. They start meeting their actual friends in the training grounds of New Trismus, and later on join a guild, in which they meet the person who would become the most important in their life. The black dragon Daemonar, to whom they form a quick and strong bond. The two hatchlings train and explore together, getting in all sorts of mischief. Dae goes missing for a while, then. After a while of being on their own, they once again run into Daemonar, and they complete their adult rites together (although with a delay on Cyn's end, as Dae goes first) and ascend. Things are good for a while..until suddenly everyone they knew, Dae included, ends up disappearing unver varying circumstances. Feeling lost, they start exploring the one place Dae and them have discovered together - the deadlands - which had pulled them in witha strange fascination.It was something Cyn never could, and still cannot explain. Perhaps the energy there was so loud something in their bones wanted to know more - perhaps a strange pull to danger. Regardless, they fall asleep on a high peak, upon which, somehow, no one finds them for quite a number of years. ~10AR-13AR They reawaken around 10 AR, where they once again run into Dae, who had been sleep as well. ..Foolish and still pretty young for a dragon (and young-minded), the two of them end up accepting the power and corruption of the blight into themselves for similar reasons, which brings about a new, strange, and dangerous chapter of their lives. Still, they were together, and that was all that mattered to them. Spending time either at the site of the Great Battle or by the Apology in Tazoon. Despite the blight and its quite evil impulses, they still manage to befriend and get close to a few people, including Racktor and Silverblaze, whom they end up growing very close to, despite everything. However..this entire period is characterized by malice and torture and deeds they are to this day ashamed of. Dae falls to the sleep for some years as well, during which their malice grows and pain is all they find comfort in. They fall asleep soon after, exhausted and alone on the same peak as before. ~26 AR Feeling abandoned and even worse than before, they turn to malice and little else. On hatchlings and others. ~27AR When Dae returns, they step wrong, and there is a trial (that they escape, but its inpact is the scare itself). They spend some time living in Dae's head to throw them off. ~28-29AR A bit later, both them and Dae get the blight cured with the help of Dae's father, and a long arc of the both of them trying to be good to people and redeem the many years of bad deeds starts. LungTien is the first person Cyn convinces to trust them, and it is him who speaks up for them and assures the others that they are indeed a better person and see their mistakes. When a battle that they went into proved to be way too much for them to handle, Cyn finds themself as one of the lucky ones able to come back from the dead. This comes as a shock but also as a second chance from fate itself, so Cyn begins trying their best in everything they do. Helping the empire and helping fight the blight, and resupply people, and helping young hatchlings. Eventually, they find someone they actually love, but at the end of a sudden falling out with both said love and Dae, they go back to sleep in a cave they dig in the desert. 32AR-35AR They reawaken in the present time, to a world they no longer know quite so well, and to the task of learning how to Live again. (They also get a cute gf. shh.), with or without others. Learning kindness and patience. They make new friends! They once again start feeling like they somewhat belong somewhere. In the summer of 35, they once again move back to Harro, their home along the years, in Racktor's old lair above the pad. They're quite happy nowadays! Work is never done, however, as they are currently training in both fighting and craft, working towards fighting the aegis and helping keep their friends safe. Biography Ongoing Story They can nowadays be found in their lair in Harro, or the lair of a new friend (Othriax's lair in Selikoth), around Chiconis and Dralk, or in the desert, and are usually only out and about when they want to socialize. They're always up for landing a paw, despite their tendency to hole up somewhere for longer periods of time. They're training to become as good in their skills as they can! They're trying their best. Trivia -This bio is way too freaking long and I have too much story for this asshole. -They have several pets they keep at their lair, except for when their beetle, Dusty, is needed for crafting. -They own a scarf they wear around sometimes in the winter. -OOCly their name comes from Cynder, because I was 11 when I made them so shush xD ICly they're named after cinders because they're so ashy -they started out as she/her but since they're so close to me and I'm a trans person (they/them agender masc too hi) they figured out this fits them more during their depression nap in the desert. Gallery cynanc.png|full body in game cynpology.png|cyn hanging out by the apology cyndesert.png|flight in the desert cynspace.png|space flight cynhome.png|cyn in their lair at Harro Moon_and_star_halberd_(4).png That_good_angle_1.1.png BLEP_BY_LYEOX.png|blep by lyeox Ych3_2.png|semirealistic by me 'what_the_FUCK_did_i_just_witness'.png|grump by peko Silvs_n_cyn_n_mich_n_dimms.png|group pic by me w/ adult cyn Ssdf.png|old art by racktor -_Ref_0_(4).png|adult form Category:Characters